


An Unforgettable Christmas

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Persona 4: Golden, Romantic Friendship, Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: Two years ago, the Investigation Team had just finished dealing with the true culprit behind the murders by this time. Last year they spent it mainly with their individual families. This year, they've decided to have a proper holiday celebration at the ever welcoming Dojima household. Yu and Yosuke have been dating for about 3 years now, one year where they hid their relationship from everyone after Yosuke confessed up until Yu had to return back to the city. Their second and third years of dating had their relationship out in the open after Yosuke kissed Yu before he left on his train back home. Now, he's going to make up for it and make this Christmas unforgettable!-Work for the Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	An Unforgettable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalla_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalla_Writer/gifts).



> **Unbeta'd, apologies.**

Yosuke looks over to the clock. Everyone would be arriving in the next few hours. Dojima was finishing up some last minute shopping, while he and Yu were left watching Nanako.

She came up with the idea of making food for their party with the rest of the Investigation Team. Yu was the only one who could cook, so he handled the main course, while he and Nanako worked on smaller things like desserts and sides.

Right now, they had been working on the sugar cookies when Yosuke started to feel his nerves and anxieties rising again about the plan he had tonight and the small box hidden in his pocket.

[ _Maybe he should hold off on Yu's real present tonight after all. Maybe they're not ready to take this relationship to the next level like he thought they were. God, what was he thinking! First he's the one to ask if Yu can keep their relationship a secret back in 2011, now he wants to be the one to move their relationship forward like this?! He's not ready for this!!_ ]

"No no no. That one's supposed to be a Christmas tree, not a star!"

The brunette looks down to the little girl at his side. Nanako looks to be pouting at him. His eyes dart back to the whatever his hands were doing while he was arguing with himself internally. Looks like he had pressed down the tree cookie cutter down onto the last bit of cookie dough they had to work on.

"Shoot. Sorry Nanako-chan. I didn't mean to. Just...thinking about something. Something _big_ I plan to do soon."

Her expression lightens up, changing from upset to curious.

"Big? Ooh! Does it involve big bro?" she whispers with excitement, pointing a finger over to the silvernette over by the stove, preparing the Christmas feast for everyone. Yu looks back at the two of them and gives them a small but warm smile before returning to work.

She's a sharp one. Yosuke's gotta give her that. She figured out there was something between them shortly after they began dating in secret and never really asked for details, simply cheering them on in her own way. Nanako had also been the first to congratulate the two of them when they finally revealed they had been dating in secret formally.

"Yeah. It does involve him, and its top secret! You can't tell him, or it might mess up the surprise." Yosuke teases as Nanako gasps with delight.

"Okay. I forgive you for messing up the last cookie then. It must be pretty special if you're spacing out about it." She teases as Yosuke chuckles along.

"Oh yeah. It's special alright. How about we put these in the oven then."

"Yeah! They've got to be done before everyone gets here! Let's hurry!"

-

The doorbell rings. It looks like some of their guests have arrived.

“Nanako, can you get the door?” Dojima yells from the living room as he's preparing it for the party.

“Okay dad!” Nanako moves to handle the door as Yu and Yosuke are left to their devices in the kitchen. They can hear the door open as two familiar voices ring in the air.

"Nanako-chan! Merry Christmas!" Chie cheered as she entered the Dojima household. Yukiko steps up beside her, warmly waving at the little girl. "Merry Christmas Nanako-chan."

"Ah! Merry Christmas Chie! Merry Christmas Yukiko!" Nanako returns back with boundless energy, beginning to ask about how they've been doing over the holidays.

Back in the kitchen, the two smile to themselves hearing the familiar company as the door shuts once more. "Looks like everyone will be here soon. Hope I made enough." Yu states as he watches the interaction with amusement before appearing slightly worried over dinner. Yosuke rolls his eyes and pecks his boyfriend's cheek while the attention seems to be on Nanako and not the couple in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. If it helps, we can serve Chie last. We all know how she is with meat." Yosuke jokes with a slight grin before Yu laughs quietly.

"I'm sure I accounted for _that_ at least when I was cooking. How'd everything go with you and Nanako? Nothing burnt or overcooked?"

Yosuke feigns a gasp from that, trying not to feel a little bit hurt about the question. “Rude. What do you mean by that partner? You think I'd ever let Nanako-chan recreate something like Mystery Food X?! I'd like to be alive for Christmas.”

This time, Yu takes the initiative and returns a small kiss onto Yosuke's lips before giving him a sly but knowing grin. “It's cute seeing you riled up.”

Yosuke can feel his cheeks burning, frustrated that Yu seems to be one of the only people who makes him so flustered so easily. “..I hate you.” He doesn't, and Yu knows that. The silvernette just laughs to himself as he scoots closer to Yosuke's side.

Yu whispers into his ear quietly, smiling all the while as he says it. “ _I love you_.”

The brunette tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his heart after those words, but his expression lightens up to something more akin to pouting. Yosuke never gets tired of him saying that.

“.. _love you too_.”

The doorbell rings again.

“I've got it!” Nanako shouts as she runs to open the door.

Another of their guests have arrived, so it looks like their alone time is coming to an end for now. They sigh in disappointment as they move apart for now, knowing they rein in their affections for each other around friends, but they'll happily sneak a kiss or a gentle touch whenever they feel comfortable to.

“Think that one's Teddie?” Yu questions with a slight grin before Yosuke jokingly scoffs at the idea.

“Please. That bear's probably going to be the last one here! I'm betting he overslept after leaving his shift at Junes early.”

-

Dinner went well. Everyone loved Yu's food of course, but everyone was sure to compliment Nanako on her helping out her big bro this year. When she said that Yosuke had been helping her help out big bro for the meal, he got a few compliments as well.

However, Chie was shocked he could even cook. The insinuation that Yosuke could cook but Chie still couldn't after all these years had Yukiko in another of her laughing fits. Rise joined along with Yukiko's laughter, even if she was still part of the inedible cooking club with Chie. Meanwhile Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, Dojima and Nanako stayed out of it, instead opting to ask about how Naoto's new case was going and how the sales are at Tatsumi Textiles with the new merchandise Kanji released for Christmas. An argument broke out between Chie and Yosuke, as per usual, with Nanako eventually stepping in with a “no fighting” rule. The way she crossed her arms like an X was cute, so he managed to chill out, for Nanako's sake.

After deescalating the situation, Yu offered the solution of watching some holiday movies to pass the time until it was midnight. So far, they had gone through a couple of movies like Santa Clause and Noelle, and after a wholesome viewing of the Peanuts Christmas Special, they were now on Home Alone. Right now, they were at the climax of the movie, with the young protagonist, Kevin, defending himself using elaborate traps to damage and deter the thieves to his home.

“See Nanako-chan? You'd be absolutely safe if booby trap your house if you're ever left alone again!” Chie jokes as Yukiko snorts at the idea.

“I-I agree! We could make the thieves look like chickens!” She manages to get out before she starts laughing, Chie grinning at the display.

“Could we dad?” Nanako asks innocently before Dojima shakes his head, Naoto mimicking the gesture from across the kotatsu.

“I don't believe you'd need that kind of protection Nanako-chan...” she whispers as Kanji nods along.

“Don't need traps if you can just beat the sh--!!” he starts as Dojima sends him a glare as a warning. “Ah.. just beat the crap out of them before they get to your house!” Kanji continues only earning a slightly disappointed look from Dojima.

“Nana-chan doesn't need anything like that!” Teddie interjects as Nanako looks to him.

“Why wouldn't she Teddie?” Rise asks, raising her eyebrow at their human-shaped shadow companion.

“Because the beary best bodyguard in Inaba is here to protect you Nana!” Teddie cheers as he hugs the little girl, the two giggling to themselves as they're all enjoying the movie.

Yosuke looks to his side, Yu's head resting against his shoulder, his eyes closed as he's quietly dozing off. He feels a little bad that his boyfriend is missing out, but considering they've been through a few movies and they had all cooked before the movies started, Yu deserved the break. He smiles softly at the small display of weakness, planning to tease Yu later for overdoing it again, but his boyfriend was always a bit of a workaholic. There's rarely a dull moment with him. However, as the clock ticked closer to midnight, Yosuke felt himself waking up more and more. He was getting a bit tired as well, but he could feel dread building up in him. It was getting closer to midnight. Would he even be able to muster enough courage for this?! Maybe he'd hold it off until later. Wait until they were alone together for the night. Yeah, maybe that would be for the best. After all, an audience could spoil everything, and he'd hate to take the attention away from such a warm gathering.

Suddenly, he can feel Yu shift against him, a soft groan letting Yosuke know the other was awake. Yu begins to sit up properly, a hand moving to rub against his eye.

“Welcome back.” Yosuke teases as Yu yawns, covering it with his hand to try and keep quiet.

“How long was I out?”

“Since the scene where the mom realizes she left one kid behind. You're awake for the good parts though.”

“..mhm..” Yu mumbles as he scoots closer to Yosuke just for their heads to touch together lightly. “..anyone notice?”

“That you were asleep? Nah. I told you. You're a quiet sleeper. I have no idea how you sleep through my snoring sometimes!” Yosuke jokes with a grin before he moves to intertwine their hands, one of his warmer hand meeting one of Yu's colder inactive hands.

They're resting against each other, taking in the other's presence and enjoying the quiet moment between them and the warm bubble of domesticity from their loved ones around, all having a good time.

“It's getting late. We'll have to get back home soon.” Yosuke mutters as he gives the other a gentle squeeze.

“We could make everyone some hot cocoa before it's time to exchange gifts. Everyone will have to head back soon..” Yu offers as a suggestion. It's a welcome enough distraction that Yosuke silently agrees to the idea with a nod. He begins to lead Yu over to the kitchen with everyone still focused on the film.

Yu manages to steal a quick kiss as he makes his way over to the cabinets and pulls out some coffee cups and mugs, pulling out three distinct mugs in three different colors between the various mugs he pulls out. Once all the mugs are out, Yosuke's starts prepping the hot chocolate mix they pulled out from one of the cupboards, putting each amounts in each mug. Yu's by the stove getting the milk warmed up in a pot as Yosuke moves to wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Yu leans into the gentle hold, humming in quiet delight. They part from each other's side once the milk is heated up, Yosuke moving to search for marshmallows and chocolate to shave on top of the cocoa.

They're just in time for the heartwarming ending of the film, the boy reunited with his family and the thieves going to jail after some unexpected help comes along. Once they've served out all the cocoa, everyone thanks the two for the thoughtful drink and enjoy it as the credits as scrolling by on the TV screen. Yu and Yosuke return to their spot on the couch and enjoy the

Rise's the first to notice the time, glancing over at the clock once casually before doing a double-take. She stares at it, as if to see if it really was midnight, then pulls out her phone just to confirm it.

She finishes up her cocoa and cheers. “It's present time! Merry Christmas everyone!”

The rest of the Investigation Team rushes to finish their drinks to gather the gifts they set in the hallway. Nanako tries to keep up, but her dad urges her to just keep drinking at a steady pace. Dojima proceeds to watch over her with amusement as the littlest member of their party is showered in gifts.

As the gift exchange continues, Yosuke returns to his place by Yu's side, drinking the remainder of his hot cocoa alongside him. Or, he was until Yu moves to hold out two presents for him.

“Merry Christmas partner.” The silvernette states warmly, his cheeks just the slightest bit flustered. It's cute, he's cute.

“Dammit... You shouldn't have.” Yosuke mumbles before pulling his partner into a hug, ignoring the whistles and giggles of their friends. He sneaks a kiss to Yu's cheek this time as he takes the presents when they're finished embracing each other.

Yosuke unwraps them to find some new headphones. He didn't know Yu heard him lamenting about his older pair breaking, so this was just perfect. However the second, smaller present got his attention more than the headphones. It was an orange mug, similar to the look the distinct mugs Yu always pulled out whenever they came to visit Nanako and Dojima.

Yu fidgets a bit as Yosuke's looking at the mug, clearing his throat to explain. “Well, when I came to live with uncle and Nanako, and we became close, my uncle gave me my own mug. He said it was a symbol of being family. Well...it stuck me. I guess, I kind of wanted to show how special you are me...”

It's a sweet gesture, and he feels his anxieties and fears begin to slip away, grinning at his beloved as his cheeks burn. “This is unfair. I can't give you your present yet, and you know that.” Yosuke complains in a casual manner, loving to pull Yu into another hug, the silvernette looking a bit sheepishly at him, his own cheeks continuing to burn softly.

“It's okay... I saw the paperwork earlier. When does the adoption go through?” Yu questions as Yosuke sighs, his initial gift ruined.

“Adoption?”

“Whose getting adopted by you two, senpais?”

Yosuke groans as his friends begin to swarm them, knowing Yu's perfectly aware of his first gift. He had hinted about it, and he decided he'd be able to live with his allergies if he just manages to take his medication every morning. Begrudgingly, at his friends' insistence, he pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture of a black and white tuxedo cat.

“Th..This is Mona. He's a shelter cat and the adoption forms should be approved after Christmas. Then, it should be good for us to go pick him up after the holidays.”

“He's cute... I can't wait to meet him. Yosuke, thank you.” Yu's smile and silent joy at his present is the only thing keeping Yosuke going as his friends continue being nosy about their eventual pet.

“Anything for you, partner.”

-

Yu and Yosuke were the last to leave the Dojima household, insisting on helping to clean up and at least see Nanako off before she fell asleep. They were walking back to their apartment, hand in hand, when Yosuke stops suddenly.

“Yosuke? Is everything alright?” Yu questions with concern before Yosuke shakes his head silently as a reply.

“I....I forgot one last present for your partner.” He attempts to start as he slips away from Yu's hold, his other hand gripped around something in his jacket pocket.

“You did?”

“Yeah. I wanted make sure I give this one to you when we were finally alone...” Yosuke trails off as he pulls out a small box from his jacket. His heart begins racing rapidly within him as moves to open it, revealing a small diamond ring.

Yu's expression is unreadable, but Yosuke treks forward, taking intertwining Yu's hand with his own in a gentle manner. He takes a deep breathe and moves to get onto one knee, his leg meeting with cold cement. The winter breeze of Inaba continues to blow through as Yosuke stares at the shocked silvernette with deep devotion, fear hidden within his caramel eyes as he begins.

“Yu Narukami. When I met you, I never knew you'd make me change for the better. By your side, I was able to face a side of me I never wanted to acknowledge and fight to protect the town and people I grew to care about. You stirred up this heat in me that I never knew I had within myself.” He stated firmly as he gave Yu's hand a gentle squeeze.

“These last few years with you have been an incredible journey, and I never want it to end it... Yu. Partner. Will you marry me?”

The silence hangs in the air for a few moments, Yosuke feeling his heart drop slowly with each passing second. Then, he sees it. Tears begin to roll down Yu's face as he feels his own hand being squeezed back. Yu's trembling, and Yosuke feels relief was over him as he's suddenly embraced.

“Yes. **Yes**! I will!”

That's all he needs to hear. Yosuke starts to laugh in joy as he gets the two of them off the ground and pulls Yu into a warm, loving kiss under the moonlight. He feels an powerful surge bloom within himself, his persona gaining a new sort of power or form as a new power takes shape, but he doesn't care. All that matters is the man in front of him, the one who chose him out of everyone, his partner, in many ways, and now his fiance.

“I love you... Merry Christmas Yu.” Yosuke whispers quietly as they lean into a gentle eskimo kiss.

“Merry Christmas Yosuke... You gave me the best present of all, and I'll never forget that. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Laura_Writer! I'm your secret santa for the SouYo Secret Santa exchange! I combined both prompts 1 and 5 to make this, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I usually have fanfics beta'd by my beta readers, but due to the pandemic and IRL responsibilities I've had locked onto me this year, I had a tough time pumping this out. I hope the bonus picture is at least a small consolation prize at least. I was a little surprised about your prompts since I had written sex and smut as the two things I definitely couldn't write, so I hope fluff is okay for you.
> 
> Merry Christmas Laura_Writer, and happy holidays!


End file.
